


Hey, Sam Winchester

by laubrown1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Sam Love, appreciation, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: This is a poem for Sam Winchester.





	Hey, Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short poem I've dedicated to Sam Winchester.

_Hey, lovely man with a heart of gold_

_You feel like everyone and the world is against you at times_

_Sometimes, the world is and sometimes others are_

_This is not always the case_

_You are loved and so beautiful_

_Even when you feel like everyone is against you, you keep helping others_

_You're not weak. You're strong._


End file.
